


Maybe you don't have to rush (you could leave a toothbrush)

by FranCV



Series: She wants somebody to love (in the right way) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranCV/pseuds/FranCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits. That's what you guys are. With her busy schedule she can't afford something more. Even when you wish you could scream to the world she is yours, just like you're hers. </p><p>Or<br/>Clarke is in love with Lexa. And Lexa is not good showing her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO i heard the new DNCE's song and i just-  
> i had to write this.
> 
> Hopefully you guys will like it!  
> I'm still working on my other fics so I'll probably update them soon :)

You've lost count of how many times this year you've been on her apartment, of how many times you had to look for your clothes around her bedroom with an amused smile on your face. It wouldn't be the first time you had to leave without your underwear because you don't know where she throw it last night. You hear her snoring softly on her bed and as you put on your bra from last night you turn around to look at her. She's still in the same position you left her when you went to take a quick shower, the wetness between your legs was too uncomfortable already.

You stare at her naked back and the marks you left there last night with your short nails. You're sure she secretly loves them just like you love the love bites she always leaves on your neck and thighs. You bite your bottom lip as you do the buttons of her white button up she was wearing last night still looking at her toned back. You never leave without preparing some coffee for her because she's a CEO and she'll need as much caffeine as she can get for the day.

You meet her through mutual friends right after you graduated from college from your art major. Your friend Octavia introduced her to you on her friend Lincoln's birthday party. He's the owner of the gym you go sometimes with your friends. You'd be lying if you said you aren't attracted to her since the moment you laid your blue eyes on her. As always, she was wearing her black suit, white shirt and her blue tie. The same tie you stole from her place the first time you spent the night. And you never regretted it because she tied you up with it as soon as she found it on your night table a few weeks later. You forgot completely you left it there for everyone to see.

With your feet still bare you walk around her penthouse towards the kitchen. You've always loved the view of the city on the windows of her apartment. Sometimes you wish you could bring your canvas and your paintbrushes and just paint until your fingers and neck are sore. You prepare the coffee without trouble because you know where everything is. The sweet aroma of the coffee invades your nostrils, but it wasn't that what made you nearly moan. It was her as she wrapped her toned arms from behind you and kissed your neck. You feel her long and skilled fingers unbuttoning her own shirt and taking it off from your body without stoping the kisses on your neck. You feel her biting you neck at the same time the shirt hits the floor.

"Leaving already?" She asks with her husky morning voice you already got used to hear at least once a week.

You only nod because you're not sure if you can speak when you feel her hot and soft hands exploring your body.

She makes you turn around to unclasp your bra leaving you naked and exposed for her again, and when you don't see her face is when you notice you've closed your eyes as soon as you felt her arms around you again. She has that effect on you.

Friends with benefits. That's what you guys are. With her busy schedule she can't afford something more. Even when you wish you could scream to the world she is yours, just like you're hers. You can't bring yourself to ask her if you're the only girl she's sleeping with because if she says you aren't, you are sure your heart would break into millions of pieces. But she's the only one for you. You've been trying for months now to deny your feelings, because you can't keep falling in love with Lexa Woods. She'll never be able to give you the calm married life you always dreamed about when you were a kid. Now after your 26th birthday you wonder if you should stop seeing her. But you know you can't.

"D-Don't you have work?" You manage to stutter out. She gives you a smile that warms your chest because you're the only one she smiles for.

"It's Sunday, Clarke."

Right, she always makes you lose the track of time.

When she kisses you is not like last night rushed and desperate. It's soft and it makes you wrap your arms around her neck. With your eyes closed again you don't see the smile on her face but you felt it. When her hands grab the back of your thighs you get the hint, you jump a little and she catches you at the same time your legs find their usual place around her waist. You let out a little moan when your center came in contact with her hot skin. She's still naked, she didn't even bother to put something on before she made her way around her home looking for you. When she breaks the kiss and starts walking to her bedroom again, with her lips on your neck, the coffee is long forgotten.

Her head is resting between your breasts as you play with her sweaty hair. You know she has her eyes closed but she's not sleeping. She's just enjoying the moment before she gets a call from work or her assistant telling her where she needs to travel next to close some contracts with new companies around the world. The last time, she spent a week on Paris and you were tempted to ask her if you could go with her. You've always dreamed to go there. Or anywhere. As long as it is with her.

When you felt her trailing kisses down your stomach again you closed your eyes, with your fingers still tangled in her hair you guided her where you needed her the most. She let out a soft laugh when she noticed how eager you were again. She bit down on your hipbone and you let out a whimper.

"Please," you said between heavy breaths.

And she knows exactly what you want. So she gives it to you. Over and over, and over again.

It's you who falls asleep after. You don't see the smile on her face as she lays down next to you and plays with your blond hair. You don't see how dreamy her green eyes are. Because she loves you too. Probably as much as you love her.

The first time Lexa Woods saw you it was the first time in her life she was left breathless. Since she was a child she learned to not get attached to people or things in general, she lost her parents at the age of 16 and ever since she had done everything she can to help people and be the best version of herself. She hopes her parents, wherever they are, are proud of what she is now. She still misses them like crazy every day.

You wake up when you hear her phone ringing from the living room. You hear her groaning as she removes her hands from your body and you miss her touch already. Opening just one eye, you catch a glimpse of her naked body leaving her bedroom to check her phone. You look at the clock on her night table and when she doesn't come back in five minutes, you know she has something to do and that you should leave. You try to convince yourself it's not pain what you're feeling as you leave her comfortable bed and walk to the bathroom. Of course you don't want to leave, but it's not because you love her even more now. _No. It can't be._

You've always liked her shower. It took you a while to learn how to use it but as soon as the water hits your sore body you let out a sigh. If she needs to travel again you're not sure for how long she will be gone this time. It could be weeks. It could be days, or just hours because they just need her on the office. You have to go back to your crappy apartment anyway.

When you feel her hands on your sides you nearly jumped and she had to hug you to her front to keep you from falling. She's laughing and it makes you put aside the thoughts of her leaving and just focus on how she can make you feel so loved. You turn around to face her and it's you who closes the distance between her and your body. You open your lips as soon as she nipped your bottom lip. She pushes you up against the wall and your legs are around her body again. However, when her lips move to your neck you couldn't stop the question leaving your lips.

"When do you leave?" You whisper. You feel Lexa's shoulders tense and you know you probably ruined the moment. You use your hands to massage her probably sore neck and you feel her relax again in your arms.

"After lunch." She simply says. You feel your stomach drop because it's too soon. You thought you had more time with her.

 _Can I go with you?_ You wanted to ask but thank god you were able to stop yourself before allowing the words to leave your mouth. So you just simply ask, "where?"

It takes a while before she answer because she's too busy sucking on your pulse point. You had to cup her cheeks and bring her up to look at her eyes. She gives you a worried look when she notices your wet face and she knows it's not the water coming from her shower.

"Spain." She whispers, you nod and close your eyes. And you let her help you forget how much you're going to miss her. Because you focus on the pleasure she's currently giving you instead of worrying if she gets safe to that country.

She helps you get out of the shower because she knows you can't feel your legs. She hands you a towel and kisses your forehead before leaving the bathroom. You wrap the fluffy towel around your body and you walk to the big mirror. You look at your reflection as your hand touches your neck and the purple marks she left there. You didn't notice you were smiling before leaving the bathroom and following her to her bedroom again.

As always, there's clean underwear and one for her rock band t-shirts you've only seen her wear for bed for you on top of her bed and the ruined bedsheets are already on the corner of the bedroom. Lexa is siting on the corner of her bed as the tries to make an prefect knot for her black tie. With a soft smile still on your face you stand in front of her and it's you who makes the knot for her tie. As always, she looks up to you your eyes with a smirk on her face and she knows she's making you nervous but she enjoys the way your hands are slightly shaking. Because then she brings them to her mouth to kiss them before standing up to put on the rest of her suit. You get dressed quickly with your back turned to her and after putting on your leggings, you hear her calling your name from the bathroom.

"Hey Clarke, can you come here for a second?" She asks loud enough for you to hear. You walk bare foot to her.

You find her standing in the middle of the bathroom with her hands behind her back. It's not the first time you've seen her like this before so you wonder why she called you.

"Mhm?" You hum and a soft smile appears on her face.

"I was thinking," she says and walks closer to you. "Since you're always here, it would be nice if you have this." With one arm around your waist her other arm comes from behind her back and there's a pink and purple toothbrush on her hand. It's the same she has, just with different colors. You've seen her blue and green toothbrush many times already.

You want to laugh. But you also want to cry. You want to hug her. You want to kiss her. Because it's something. Something that gives you hope and tells you she probably loves you. Or at least cares for you. She has this cute look on her face you don't see all the time and you can't stop your lips from finding hers.

Lexa leaves your new toothbrush next to hers and as soon as she turns around to look at you again, you jump on her arms to kiss her with all you have, and this time, you don't care if you're still falling in love with her every second that passes.


	2. Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hi again! Since some of you wanted to see Lexa's pov, here it is!  
> Cause apparently I can't stop writing this story ahah 
> 
> And also, I'm sorry about my other fics, I'm dealing with a terrible writers block and some personal stuff so... I'm not leaving them unfinished, don't worry. :)

When you wake up, tangled on your ruined bed sheets, you frown because she's not there next to you. There's no soft skin to move your fingers on, there's no blond hair on your pillow, there's no soft snoring for your ears - she always says how cute they are - to hear. And you don't want to lie, you're disappointed that she wasn't the first thing you see this morning.

You sit on the edge of your bed and stretch your arms. You're totally not surprised when you feel how sore they're. Or how the cold morning air hitting your back makes it burn a little. Of course. You remember with a smirk on your face when you whimpered last night as her short nails trailed down your back. But you loved it. Because you love having something to remember her when you're on business trips missing her like crazy. You wish you had the courage to ask her if she wants to travel around the world with you. But you barely can bring yourself to text her when you want to see her.

Without bothering to put on some clothes, obviously not because you couldn't find what you were wearing last night, you leave your bedroom while rubbing your eyes and yawning. You find Clarke standing in front of the window on the living room and looking at the sky. She's dressed in your shirt and even though you're sure it looks better on her, you want to get it off and explore her body again, even now when you had memorized every inch of her skin. Every freckle, every scar that she hates, but you love.

You follow her with your eyes, she didn't notice you were standing there, as she walks into your kitchen. You observe her with a little smile on your face as she moves around your house with ease, knowing exactly where everything is. When the soft aroma of vanilla hit your nose you decided it was time to make your presence known.

When your arms wrapped around her body, just under her ribs, you felt her jump _. You scared her, idiot._ You start kissing her neck to help her relax at the same time your fingers moved to unbutton your shirt she is wearing. You kiss every spot you find, especially on the love marks you left on her body last night. When you heard a soft moan leaving her mouth, you knew you had to undress her faster. You need to see her body again. You bite her neck at the same time your shirt hits the floor, leaving her only in the bra she was wearing last night, the one who matched her underwear you got off of her before she entered your bedroom, eager to taste her again.

"Leaving already?" You ask with the softest voice you can manage. She gives you a little nod.

You make her turn around to see her face to kiss her before she leaves until, _hopefully_ , next Saturday night. She doesn't say anything, and when you see that her eyes are closed a smile takes over your face. You wonder all the time how come this beautiful woman agreed to have something with you. Especially when you know you can't give her everything she deserves.

You wish you could give her the life everyone wants. You wish you could come home to her every day, especially after a long day at work dealing with your employees. You wish you had her arms around your body every night. _Oh how you wish you could call her yours._

You met Clarke at your friend's birthday party. It was the first party Lincoln convinced you to go after breaking up with your long time girlfriend. As always, she was stunning. You had to clear your suddenly dry throat to introduce yourself and when she smiled to you, you knew you had it bad.

You're not sure how she ended up with your bed a few weeks later. You saw her again when you went out with Lincoln again, secretly hoping to see Clarke because he said some other friends were coming as well, and by the time you brought yourself to talk to her, her arms were already around your neck as she guided you to the dance floor of the club. When your teeth closed around her pulse point, and your hands moved down her exposed back - she was wearing probably the most beautiful dress you've ever seen - she whispered on your ear how much she wanted you. Oh and you had been wanting her since the moment you laid your green eyes on her. So you took her to your penthouse in the middle of the city, and made her scream your name all night. When you woke up the next morning, she was already gone and so was your favorite tie, the same you found on her apartment a few weeks later.

"D-Don't you have work?" Her voice brings you back from your thoughts, you smile to her and you can see how she relaxes on your arms.

"It's Sunday, Clarke." You say to her again with the soft voice you only use to speak with her. And a smile. You only smile for her.

You close your eyes at the same time you close the distance between her lips and yours. It's not a kiss like last night. You're not desperate like last night to see her naked. Because she already is in front of you wearing nothing. A little smile is on your face again, or maybe you never stopped smiling. She's the only one who has this effect on you. Her arms are immediately around your neck and you _need_ her closer. So you grab the back of her thighs and she jumps, you support her body with your big hands on her butt cheeks. However, you lost it when she moaned in your mouth because her wet center came in contact with your stomach. You leave the kitchen still kissing her with your eyes closed. You thank god you've lived here for a few years already and you know your way around your house. You can't concentrate in anything else besides the woman on your arms, and the hot coffee on the kitchen is long forgotten by the time you get to climb back on top of Clarke.

You never thought you'd find someone who likes having sex with you as much as she does. Clarke is still trying to catch her breath by the time your head is resting on your favorite spot. Between her breasts, because you can hear her heart beating and it always help you to relax after a long week. When her fingers got tangled on your messy curls, you close your eyes to enjoy the moment.

Because this is what you're always looking forward to. Being on her arms. Because you love her. Even when you tell yourself you shouldn't because she deserves way better than what you can offer to her. She doesn't deserve someone who can only offer her a friend with benefits casual thing. She doesn't deserve someone who can't be with her every night, someone who can't focus on anything else than making the right decisions for her company. Even when she's  in your mind all the time, and you don't care if you get distracted every time you text her to ask her how her day has been going.

You're always telling yourself that you should ask her if she's seeing someone else, because if she's interested on someone, you know the right thing to do is let her go and end this. Even when your heart aches just by thinking of someone else having Clarke the way you so desperately want. That's why you can't ask her if she's exclusive with you. Because if she tells you there's someone else, you're sure you won't be able to deal with the heart break.

You kiss the area around her boobs because _it's so soft_ and you love it. And because you need to stop thinking about losing her, especially when she's still here in front of you. Naked. You should be focusing on other things. You kiss her stomach, and even when she tells you to stop it, you kiss the barely seen stretch marks on her hips. By the time you softly bite her hip bone, she's already eager for another round, it's makes a soft laugh escape from your mouth.

"Please," she says between heavy breaths.

You smirk when her hands started pushing you down her stomach to where she needs you the most. You keep your eyes closed just to mess with her, but after a few whines leaving her mouth you know you can't deny anything to her.

You love teasing her. Especially because you know she enjoys it. You let your tongue stroke her sensitive area just once, just to see her reaction. The grip on your hair becomes stronger and even if it hurts you push it aside, focusing on looking up at her from between her legs. You know how much she loves that. You catch her dark blue eyes and when she bites her lip, you know how much she's struggling.

So you surrender. You stop the teasing, and you give her exactly what she wants over and over, and over again.

She's exhausted, and you can't blame her because if you're tired, you're sure she's even more.

You find cute that she falls asleep after she comes back from her high _. Everything she does is cute,_ you think as you lay down next to her to wrap your arms around her body with a big smile on your face. You love spooning her because it leaves her neck exposed for you. And you love kissing her neck. So you do, you kiss her there softly trying to avoid waking her up. With your arm around her waist, you bring her closer to your sweaty body.

You were trying to stop thinking about work when you heard your phone ringing from the living room. You groaned and buried your face on her blond hair. Clarke is still sound asleep and you don't want her to wake up before she has to. It's still too early for her to leave yet. You were hoping that you could invite her to have lunch with you at your favorite restaurant down the street.

When your phone rang for the third time, you knew you it must be important. Especially when you're always telling Anya, your best friend and assistant, to never call you on the weekends unless it’s super important. You leave the bed and you're missing her already. Especially her warm body because the morning is still cold.

When you pick up your phone, on the fourth ring, Anya is almost losing her mind. She starts talking about the company on Spain agreeing to your deal. You know you should be happy, but you're not. Because you know what it means. You'll have to be there at first hour on Monday morning to close the contracts. And that means you'll have to leave right now if you want to make it there without having to drink an ocean of coffee tomorrow morning.

"I'll see you at the airport in a few hours," You say after Anya finish telling you about this trip.

"No, make it right after lunch. We need to get there as soon as we can, you know it Lex." Anya says and you nearly rolled your eyes because she's the only one who is always telling you what to do. "And don't be late." And with that, she ends the call.

When you're back to your bedroom, Clarke is not there again. You're worried until you hear the water from the shower. This is your only chance to spend time with her before you have to go to work again.

You let your hands touch her sides, and just like you did earlier, you had to hug her to your front because you scared her. You couldn't help but laugh because she almost fell. _And it’s cute._ She turns around to face you and this time it's her who closes the distance between her lips and yours. You bite and lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth immediately. You push her up against the wall and help her wrap her legs around you waist. You trail down from her mouth to her neck because you love her neck and you need to stop thinking about how much you're going to miss her this week.

"When do you leave?" You hear her whisper and you tense because that's exactly the question you were trying to avoid.

Because you don't want to ever leave her arms. Ever.

She caresses your sore neck and that's when you know you need to answer her. But you still don't want to stop kissing her soft and wet skin.

"After lunch." You mumble, and this time it's her who tenses on your arms. It's her who wraps her legs even more stronger around your waist, as if you're going to disappear.

 _Do you want to come with me?_ You bite your tongue before the question leaves your mouth. Because you're sure she won't like the idea at all and you'll end up looking like a fool.

"Where?" She asks softly as her fingers get tangled in your hair again.

You want to stop this conversation. Because you don't like where this is going. You're going to miss her too much and you just want to focus on making her feel good. So you try to stop her talking by sucking on her pulse point once again. You know that's her weak spot. However, she cups your cheeks to make you look at her, and you forget about the throbbing between your legs when you see the tears falling from her face. You know it’s not the water coming from the shower.

"Spain." You whisper trying to think about what you can do to stop her crying. You don't like when she's sad. She closes her eyes, and you kiss her. You give all of your attention back to her lips and to making her feel good.

After actually washing your hair and body, you help Clarke get out of the shower because you know she can't feel her legs. You hand her a clean towel and you kiss her forehead before leaving the bathroom and get inside your walk in closet.

When she gets out of the bathroom you're already nearly done with dressing. You left some clean clothes for her to put on, and you already changed your bed sheets. You're sitting on the corner of your bed trying to make the perfect knot for your tie, because you need to always look good and somehow you can't focus on anything else besides Clarke _. Clarke is naked. Clarke is on your bedroom. Clarke is about to wear your clothes. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke..._

When you feel her cold fingers touching yours to stop them from moving around your neck, you look up at her sweet blue eyes with a smirk on her face. Somehow she always manages to make the perfect, just how you like it, knot for your tie. And you love it. Because everything she does makes you love her more. Even the smallest thing. You feel her hands shaking and you're not sure if it is because you're making her nervous by staring at her, or because it's cold. So after she's done with your tie, you bring her hands to your mouth to gently kiss them.

You see a little blush adorning Clarke's face as you give her space to get dressed. And you need to put on the rest of your suit as well. You look at her as she get dressed with her back turned to you. And that's when you get the best idea you could have ever had, or it could be the worst as well. You will know after you get Clarke's answer.

You get inside your bathroom and when you find what you were searching for, you call her name. "Hey Clarke, can you come here for a second?" You ask loud enough for her to hear. You hear her walking bare foot to you and you put your hands behind your back hiding the new purple and pink toothbrush from her eyes.

She comes in and by the look on her face you can notice she wonders why you called for her especially when she knows you need to get to the airport soon.

"Hmm?" She hums and a soft smile takes over your face once again.

You clear your throat to forget about how nervous you're right now. "I was thinking," you say and you walk to her. "Since you're always here, it would be nice if you have this." With one arm around her waist, you bring your other arm from behind your back to show her the toothbrush. _Maybe now you won't have to come with one when you spend the night_ , you wanted to add.

She doesn't say anything for a while and you can feel your heart beating fast literally on your throat _. Maybe this was a mistake, she doesn't want to take this a little further, it's not just a toothbrush, what were you thinki..._

She kisses you. Like really _kisses_ you. You had to leave Clarke's new toothbrush next to yours because you want to wrap her arms around her. So you do. You let your arms wrap around her body to bring her impossibly closer to you. You taste a few salty tears, and you're not sure why she's crying but just like you did in the shower, you need to make her stop having sad thoughts. So you guide her to your bed again, and you made love to her with your clothes still on. Not just sex. Love. And you don't care if you're late to the airport, because you own the jet anyway. You can deal with Anya later.

Clarke drops you off at the airport 2 hours later, and you kiss her before leaving her car and taking your suitcase. Anya gives you the _"I'd kill you but I need you"_ look before helping you with your luggage and you shrug with a big smile on your face. Because you're so happy right now you could scream it to everyone, even to your employees.

On Monday night, after tons of meetings, you find yourself laying down on your hotel bed, after having dinner from the room service you get a text from Clarke. It makes your stomach twist because now that you're so far away from her the first thing that comes to your mind is that something happened to her. You you open the text so fast that you nearly missed the picture she sent you, because you were too busy trying to read her message.

 ** _Clarke [11:06 pm]:_** _cant stop thinking bout you_.

And when you saw her photo, your mouth went completely dry. And you nearly wanted to run to the airport to get back to her. On the picture, she's completely naked, but wearing your tie loosely around her neck. You were typing an answer, to tell her how much you miss her as well, when you got a FaceTime call from her.

And you know you’re going to have a very interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's something you'd like to see on this universe! Cause I love writing it and I could make this a longer story if you give me some ideas, who knowsss ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! (iwish-iwas-besideu.tumblr.com)


End file.
